Facundo
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Facundo, el chico nuevo de Leone. En su primer día de clases le pasan muchas cosas, pero hay algo en especial que le llama la atención ¡Historia de MannyxFrida! :D Y se llevaran una sorpresa al final de esta


**Hola! Si, si yace ¬¬ Hoy miércoles historia de Samanta, pero la estoy escribiendo u.u, Además, jamás creí que una historia fuera a darme tantos problemas D:**

**Además, tratando de pensar en el capitulo de Samanta, me dio hambre y empecé a pensar en comida, luego me acorde de un compañero que siempre tenia hambre, luego estuvo dos horas tratando de acordarme el nombre de ese compañero, y recordé que se llamaba Matías, después me puse a escuchar una canción que había sacado de un video del tigre, después me puse a pensar en el tigre, y finalmente me puse a pensar en una historia para el tigre, y salio esta cosa **

**Ojala les guste el primer Capitulo :D**

**El tigre es propiedad de Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua ._. **

**Facundo:** **Mi primer día en Ciudad Milagro**

-Chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno en la clase – El profesor se acerca a la puerta y al abrirla entra un chico de unos, quince años talvez, era blanco de piel, cabello negro brillante, ojos cafés, una chamarra negra abotonada, pantalones grises y unas botas, parecidas a las de Frida pero mas masculinas – Preséntate – Termino por decir el profesor sentándose en su escritorio

-Hola, mi nombre es Facundo Álvarez, tengo 15 años de edad, soy de Argentina Buenos Aires, pero me mude a la ciudad Milagro por un empleo de mi madre, es un gusto conocerlos ^_^ - Decía Facundo con una sincera sonrisa

-¿Qué hay de tu padre? – Pregunto Aaron quien se sentaba en el fondo

-Uhm…Bueno, mi padre murió hace mucho :_ - Dijo algo triste – Pero vivo con mi Madre y mi hermana

-¿Entonces eres Gay?

-**¡¿Qué? **O_O No! ¬¬ Soy normal

-No lo pareces u.u

- ¬¬ Lo soy…

-En fin, Facundo, ve a sentarte, allí hay un asiento libre, al lado de Rivera u.u – Dijo el profesor, Facundo asintió y se sentó

-Hola, soy Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'braian Equihua Rivera, Un gusto :D – Dijo Manny ofreciendo su mano en forma de saludo

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? O_O

-Ouh…Lo siento jeje, dime Manny n_n Bienvenido a México, Ciudad Milagro, Escuela Leone, Clase 233, materia, Matemáticas ¬.¬

-Ehh…Jejee un gusto Manny, me caes bien n.n

-Lo mismo digo

-Hola! :D – Dijo Frida apareciendo detrás de Manny

-Hola, ¿Quién eres tu? :B

-Soy Frida Suárez, bienvenido!

-Gracias n_n…Eres muy bonita

-…Ehh gracias…

-Oye, oye, oyee amigo, trata de no intentar nada con ella que es mi novia ¬w¬ o tendremos muchos problemas – Dijo Manny

-¿Es tu novia? O_O Que suertudo!

-Gracias ^^ - Dijeron ambos al unísono

-**¡Silencio! **– Ordeno el profesor

-Lo siento u.u – Respondieron los tres chicos

En el almuerzo…

-Oyee ¿Podrías decirme cual es el casillero 180? :S – Pregunto Facundo a un chico que pasaba por el pasillo

-Si, es ese de hay – Dijo este señalándole un casillero que tenia dibujadas calaveras, palabras de muerte y que tenia, ¿manchas de Sangre? O_O

-Pero ese casillero creo que ya es de alguien O_O

-Confía en mi, ese es el tuyo ¬w¬

-Okei :S - Facundo obedeció como ingenuo que era y camino hacia aquel casillero, abrió un papelito que tenia en el bolsillo y comenzó a poner la contraseña, solo que este no se abría, varios intentos después que no lo lograba y comenzaba a creer que aquel chico le había mentido.

En eso, ve una enorme y negra sombra detrás de el, confundido se voltea y se encuentra con la imagen de Billy, el gigante bravucón de Leone

-Jejejeje hola grandote :D – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Facundo cuando fue recibido con un puñetazo en la cara. Ya que bueno, ese parecía ser el casillero de Billy u.u

Mientras, fuera de los pasillos donde todos los demás chicos se encontraban almorzando, Manny y Frida se encontraban sentados en una mesa ablando del chico nuevo.

-¿Qué piensas de el Frida? – Pregunto Manny picando con algo de asco su burrito el cual se arrastraba por todo el plato del moreno

-No lo se…Parece ser un buen chico, pero tengo la impresión de que en esta escuela lo van a molestar…

-Frida, eso pasa siempre, el primer día de escuela de un chico nuevo siempre duele

-¿Tu como sabes? Si nunca lo has vivido

-Si, nunca lo viví pero se que es así ;)

-¡Mira, hay va! ¿Lo invitamos a que venga a comer con nosotros?

-Buena idea ¡Oyee! Facundo! - Grito Manny alzando su mano para llamar la atención del chico, el cual a darse vuelta tenia todo el ojo derecho morado – Diablos :S – Dijo Manny asustado – Ven a comer con nosotros! :D

Facundo asintió y acercándose a ellos se sentó

-¿Quién te hizo eso? – Pregunto Frida

-No lo conozco, pero era enorme D:

-¿Tenia labios de morsa y un tatuaje de serpiente en el brazo?

-…Si :S

-Pequeño Billy ¬.¬ - Dijeron Manny y Frida

-**¿¡Pequeño!, **¡Era enorme! Dx

-Si, pero le dicen pequeño porque es el menor de los 8 hermanos u.u

-¿¡Ocho! No quiero ni imaginarme como deben ser los mayores…

-Trata de no hacerlo…Te darán pesadillas ¬¬

-Oookeeiii :| - Facundo estaba por comer cuando vio que algo caminaba entre el arroz - ¿Oigan esto es arroz?

-**¡¿Arroz? **– Dijo Frida quitándole la bandeja a Facundo – Eso no es arroz!

-¿Y que es entonces? O_O

-…Bueno, no estoy muy segura, pero hay pruebas de que son huevillos de diferentes tipos de insectos – Decía la peliazul tomando el plato y arrojadlo a la basura

-O_O

-Ni tampoco comas esto, ni esto, ni tampoco esto…¡Y mucho menos eso! D: - Decía ella tirando la mayoría de las cosas de la bandeja, mejor dicho, todo lo de la bandeja

-Pero aquí no me quedo nada T_T

-Tranquilo – Dijo Manny sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa de galletas - Puedes comer estas n_n

-Si, y ten, te regalo este churrito n_n Pero solo uno ¬.¬ - Siguió Frida

-Gracias! ^^ Ustedes son en verdad muy buenos…

-Gracias y de nada ^^

Terminan las clases al fin, todos los chicos y chicas salen disparados por la salida de la escuela Leone, y al final de todo, vienen Manny, Frida y Facundo riéndose de quien sabe que ._.

-Oigan ¿Quieren ir al parque? :D – Sugirió Manny

-Claro

Los tres caminaron hasta allá y se sentaron en una de las bancas que encontraron

-Y dinos Facundo…cuéntanos mas sobre ti – Dijo Frida

-Bueno, Mi nombre completo es Facundo Álvarez, tengo 15 años, vivo con mi madre Johana y mi hermana mayor Verónica, antes vivía en Argentina Buenos Aires, pero mi mama consiguió un mejor trabajo aquí, así que nos mudamos…Y si preguntan por mi padre, el murió cuando yo tenia unos 4 años, así que no tengo muchos recuerdos de el :_

-Entiendo…¿Y que te gusta? :D

-Bueno, adoro el anime, el manga y todo lo que sea Japonés :D

-Interesante n_ñ – Dijo Manny

-Mi color preferido es el negro y mi comida preferida es el helado de Chocolate y Frutos del bosque :P

-Vaya, eres alguien intrigante

-Pues..muchas gra - -

**¡BOOOOM!**

Hubo una explosión no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, rápidamente Manny se levanto y miro a su alrededor, hasta que alcanzo a ver el humo que salía de una casa cercana.

-Fue una explosión, hay un incendio o algo ¡Hay que ir!

Frida solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr detrás de Manny

-¿¡Que hacen! ¡Es un peligro ir allá! Dejen que se ocupen los bomberos de eso D:

-¿Olvidaste decirle verdad Manny? ¬.¬

-Jeje, creo que se me paso ese minúsculo detalle n_ñ

-¿Decirme que? :S

Manny no respondió a la pregunta con palabras, sino que solo llevo sus manos a su hebilla mística y dándole la vuelta se transformo en el Tigre.

-**¡¿Pero que mierda? **D: - Dijo Facundo algo traumado

-El no te lo dijo! Manny es el Tigre, héroe villano de esta ciudad – Decía Frida

-Ósea que tiene…¿superpoderes?

-Pozi tonto!

-Creo que me voy a enfermar T.T

-*plaf!* Olvídalo! Después te explicamos bien ¡Ven! – Decía Frida corriendo al lado de Manny hacia donde era el accidente

-¿Qué? No! No, esperen ¡Espérenme! Dx

Facundo, asustado, confundido, sorprendido y preocupado comenzó a seguir paso detrás de Manny y Frida los cuales ya habían llegado al lugar del incidente.

-Tenia que ser…¡Django! – Grito Manny a lo ultimo haciendo que Django, el atacante de la casa que se consumía en llamas, se volteara

-Vaya, pero si es mi amigo El tigre ¿Qué cuentas hermano? tanto tiempo

-No te hagas, ¿Por qué haces esto? – Señala la casa en llamas – Tu puedes mas que eso, y sin embargo no lo haces…¿Por qué?

-No es por alguna razón en especial, ni tiene significado importante – Decía Django sacando su guitarra y caminando a paso lento y tranquilo hacia Manny, el cual ya de por si estaba a la defensiva – Solo vine al mundo de los vivos para molestar un rato, tenia pensado irme después de cometer algunos asesinatos, pero ahora que te tengo aquí frente a mi – Lo apunta con su guitarra – Mejor me quedo un rato mas para ver cuanto dura una pelea entre tu y yo

-Tus motivos son estupidos, no es lógico que hallas venido aquí solo por eso ¬¬

-¡Oigan! Corren rápido, ¿Qué ocurrió al final que salieron corrien- - Decía Facundo llegando al lugar algo cansado, cuando vio la casa incendiándose, la sangre saliendo por debajo de la puerta de esta, a Manny transformado en un gato ._. Y a un esqueleto andante con una linda guitarra roja - **¡¿Qué mierda pasa acá? **O_O

-Facundo no te acerque mucho – Dijo Frida poniéndose frente a el

-¿Porque ese esqueleto esta caminando, porque me mira así, porque sonríe, porque toca esa guitarra, porque un rayo rojo se acerca a nosotros? D:

-¡¿Rayo rojo? – Inmediatamente al escuchar eso se volteo y por suerte logro quitarlos a ambos del objetivo

-Muy cerca Suárez…Te has vuelto mas ágil desde la ultima vez… - Decía Django guardando su guitarra – Bueno, creo que ya me divertí lo suficiente, nos vemos para la próxima…Adiós, Facundo…Nos veremos pronto… - Después de eso una enorme grieta rojiza se abre bajo los pies de Django, fuego y un mar de sangre cruzaba por esta grieta y dentro de ella se fue Django sonriente, seguido de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad, ecepto por la casa en llamas.

-¿Y yo que hice? :| - Decía Facundo algo confundido por todo lo ocurrido

-No lo se… Esta hasta ahora a sido la cosa mas extraña que Django a echo…- Manny se destransforma – Pero no planea nada bueno…Vengan, vámonos de aquí…

-¿Qué hay de los…cuerpos? D: - Pregunto Facundo viendo la sangre debajo de la puerta

-Déjalo, si nos quedamos aquí pensaran que lo hicimos nosotros – Manny toma a Frida de la mano escuchando como se acercaba las patrullas de la policía al lugar, Facundo entendió entonces que, La ciudad milagro no era ningún juego de niños, las noticias, los diarios, la Internet y las habladurías de las demás personas no eran mentiras, la ciudad milagro si era un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia, donde los robos, secuestros, atentados y muertes eran casi de lo normal.

Escucho a las patrullas cada vez mas cerca, miro hacia atrás viendo que Manny y Frida lo estaban esperando, miro por ultima vez las llamas de la casa y corrió en dirección a ellos, así, los tres se fueron del lugar.

Al menos, tenia dos nuevos amigos que conocían la ciudad y que por lo que parecían, eran dos buenos chicos que lo cuidarían.

**Continuará…**

**Ok, hasta aquí ****^^ Ojala los halla entretenido un ratito**

**Nose cuando subiré el próximo Chapter, ni tampoco se cuando será el de los Combo ¬¬**

**Pero como soy desprolija en todo, hasta en las tareas n_n Creo que no tengan día fijo para saber cuando los subiré :D**

**Bueno! Nos vemos, ojala les halla gustado ¡Nos vemos/Leemos!**


End file.
